Radio Sessions
Radio Sessions Log A listing of all UK and worldwide radio sessions, including internet radio broadcasts. Live concert transmissions (either broadcast live or pre-recorded) will be listed separately. 'UK Radio Sessions Log' '1989' '1990' '00.00.90 BBC Radio 1 / Mark Goodier' Some Friendly • Indian Rope • The Only One I Know • White Shirt Notes Some Friendly is an early version of 'You're Not Very Well' Official Releases all tracks released on 'Some Friendly' 20th anniversary edition '20.03.90 (TX: 09.04.90) BBC Radio 1 / John Peel' Then • Always In Mind • You Can Talk To Me • Polar Bear Official Releases You Can Talk To Me on 'The Only One I Know' CD single Always In Mind and Polar Bear on 'Forever - The Singles' deluxe edition Polar Bear on 'New Season: The Peel Sessions' various artists compilation (Strange Fruit SFRLP205) all tracks released on 'Some Friendly' 20th anniversary edition '1991' '22.01.91 (TX: 10.02.91) BBC Radio 1 / John Peel' Can't Even Be Bothered • Between 10th & 11th • Opportunity Official Releases Between 10th & 11th on 'Forever: The Singles' deluxe edition '05.10.91 BBC Radio 1 / Mark Goodier' Weirdo • The End Of Everything • Me. In Time • (No One) Not Even The Rain Notes (No One) Not Even The Rain - early version with different lyrics and structure Official Releases (No One) Not Even The Rain on 'Forever: The Singles' deluxe edition and 'The Best of The Mark Goodier Radio Sessions Vol 1' - various artists compilation (Nighttracks Records MARK 1) '1992' '1993' '1994' '14.03.94 BBC Radio 1 / Evening Session' Can't Get Out Of Bed • Up To Our Hips • I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There • Another Rider Up In Flames Notes not sure if this date is for recording or transmission - need confirmation. Broadcast over 4 days, and re-broadcast in June 94 Official Releases all tracks except 'Can't Get Out Of Bed' on CD2 of 'Jesus Hairdo' single (BBQ32CD2) Up To Our Hips and Another Rider Up In Flames on 'Forever: The Singles' deluxe edition '07.07.94 BBC Radio 1 / Mark Radcliffe' Jesus Hairdo • I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There • Autograph • Feel Flows Official Releases 'Autograph' on 'Forever: The Singles' deluxe edition '1995' '31.07.95 BBC Radio 1 / Mark Radcliffe' Crashin' In • Just When You're Thinkin' Things Over • Just Lookin' • Here Comes A Soul Saver Official Releases Crashin'In on Forever: The Singles deluxe edition '1996' '1997' '??.06.97 BBC Radio 1 / Steve Lamaq's Evening Session' #Title Fight #You're A Big Girl Now #One To Another '1998' '1999' '15.10.99 BBC Radio 1 / Mark Radcliffe' Forever Notes other tracks obviously broadcast - need to know these! Official Releases Forever on 'The Best Of The BBC Sessions 1999 - 2006' '2000' '2001' '19.11.01 BBC Radio 1 / Jo Whiley Live Lounge' A Man Needs To Be Told • Impossible • Blackened Blue Eyes Notes need confirmation if any other tracks were broadcast Official Releases 'Above tracks all released on 'The Best Of The BBC Sessions 1999 - 2006' '2002 '2003' '2004' '15.06.04 BBC Radio 2 / Mark Radcliffe' Feel The Pressure • Dead Love • High Up Your Tree Notes need confirmation if any other tracks were broadcast Official Releases Above tracks all released on 'The Best Of The BBC Sessions 1999 - 2006' '2005' '2006' '19.04.06 BBC Radio 2 / Janice Long' Blackened Blue Eyes • City Of The Dead Notes need confirmation of any other tracks Official Releases Above tracks both released on 'The Best Of The BBC Sessions 1999 - 2006' '2007' '2008' '06.05.08 BBC Radio 2' Oh! Vanity • The Misbegotten • You Cross My Path Notes 'interview also broadcast '08.05.08 BBC 6Music Oh! Vanity • The Misbegotten '2009' '2010' '31.05.10 BBC Radio 1 / Evening Session' Jesus Hairdo • Then • North Country Boy + interview '01.09.10 BBC Radio 2 / Radcliffe & Maconie' Your Pure Soul • My Foolish Pride • Can't Get Out Of Bed + interview Notes Pete Salisbury on drums '29.09.10 (TX 30.09.10) BBC 6Music' My Foolish Pride • The Only One I Know (acoustic) • North Country Boy • Can't Get Out Of Bed • Witness (1 Hope) • ? Notes need confirmation of other track Pete Salisbury on drums Witness (1 Hope) is a cover of a Roots Manuva song Video also broadcast on 6Music website (incomplete) and Japanese TV Recordings PRO VID complete must exist '29.09.10 (TX 04.10.10) XFM London ('An Evening With The Charlatans')' '05.10.10 Absolute Radio / Geoff Lloyd' 'Worldwide Radio Sessions Log' '2010' '00.09.10 WRXP New York' Smash The System • The Only One I Know Notes Tim and Mark only, acoustic performance '13.09.10 Limewire Music Blog (Internet Radio)' Smash The System • The Only One I Know • When I Wonder Notes Tim and Mark only, acoustic performance 'Live Concert Broadcasts' this section is in progess! TX 01.12.90 BBC Radio 1 In Concert The Only One I Know • You're Not Very Well • Polar Bear • Can't Even Be Bothered • Flower • Over Rising •Then • Indian Rope Recorded 02.11.90 Blackburn King George's Hall Official Releases None 00.03.94 BBC Radio 1 Evening Session Recorded ..94 Glasgow Tramway Notes Radio 1 Sound City concert Official Releases None 00.11.95 BBC Radio 1 Evening Session Recorded ?.11.95 Manchester Boardwalk Official Releases None TX 00.07.97 BBC Radio 1 Recorded 18.07.97 Stratford on Avon Phoenix Festival Official Releases ' 'TX: 22.12.97 XFM London Recorded 06.12.97 London Docklands Arena Notes Complete show broadcast Official Releases 'None 'TX : 24.04.2000 BBC Radio 1 In Concert Recorded 20.04.2000 London Shepherd's Bush Empire Official Releases